Bandana: Judy Please Don't Go
by wesneakyfoxes
Summary: Nick misses Judy, and to help him get through this dark time; he has his bandana. The same one from the scouts, and when he wrapped Judy's injured leg. Her scent is stained over the cloth, which comforts him. What will happen when the bunny see's the fox smelling it as if he were in his own little mind? How will Nick react when she comes back? The ending might shock you.


**Hey! Just to let you know, this account is ran by 2 different people. we also have another version of this story, the other one is by James and trust me, our stories are going two different ways. Really we just had the idea of Nick smelling his bandana, and getting caught by Judy. Take my word for this, James story is way more cuter than mine. So if this story is way too much for you, please go and check the other bandana story out to put your mind/feels back to their proper places. Because this one's kinda….. just be prepared.**

 **-Nicole**

* * *

 **Bandana**

Nick thought of Judy. He missed her…. He missed her sooooooo badly! Why couldn't she be with him right now? He tried to think of all the places she could be, but alas… he could not. Every time he tried to remember her location he would have a really bad headache; begging him to just let it go…

He called and texted and yet no answer! "Judy…" he said out loud. With that, he then dug into his pocket, and pulled out his red bandana. The very same one from his junior ranger scouts when he was a kit. He knew it was silly to hold onto something for so long. Especially one that brought him so much pain.

"Why do you keep that stupid thing anyway?" Finnick asked, Nick simply shrugged.

"It's so I won't forget." But that wasn't the whole truth, he kept it because it was a dream. One that he still wanted so badly yet couldn't be completed, without her. His dream was to prove that he wasn't just a fox, and that he could be "Loyal, Helpful, and Trustworthy" He spoke the oath. It wasn't just the bandana that he kept, the tie that he wore was from his dad, his shirt reminded him of his mother's wallpaper, and that pen… after the fight he and Judy had; he kept the pen on him for 6 months. He held onto it because just like the other things, he didn't want to forget.

Nick cuffed the red cloth in both his paws, he now had a new reason to keep it. It's because of her. This was the same bandana he used to help Judy when she cut her knee on the tusk. He remembered pulling it out causing the blueberries to fall and giving him the idea of switching them out with the night howler's sternum; as he wrapped her knee with the cloth to stop it from bleeding.

"Blood." Nick said as he looked at the bandana. Back when Judy was getting rushed to the hospital after Bellweather was arrested, he quickly asked the paramedics not to throw his bandana away, and to paw it back to him. The paramedics were confused by this, but also they didn't care. In doing so, they tossed the soaked fabric onto the fox's face. "You sick FUCK!" One of them yelled, this caused Nick's ears to flatten in shame. He had the stupid thing most of his life and he promised them he would wash it, but… he didn't.

Nick rubbed the red cloth in-between his fingers, dried blood had hardened making the once silk and soft fabric; stiff and scratchy. "This is soooooo wrong…" Nick whimpers. His paws started to shake, more and more as the time went by. "This is Judy…" Nick whined, finally he couldn't wait any longer!

He quickly lifted it to his muzzle, paws shaking uncontrollably. Once the fabric touched his muzzle, it sent shivers to his spine. He inhaled slowly yet deeply. His eyes were closed and the mouth of his muzzle was twitching. By this point his whole body was trembling with excitement and joy. His tail instinctively wagged, as a sign of happiness. He then exhaled. "Swiggity Swooty…" he moaned, then quickly went back in for another intake. Each time, more enjoyable than the last. "Blood." Is what came mind, "Rabbit.", "Judy!" this was all her! Her smell, and he loved it. He needed more. He moaned, and whined and shook in uncontrollable spasms. He panted as he said Judy's name out loud. Saliva dribbled down the side of his neck, he then started to lick the bandana. The dried blood now wettened and softened, making Nick even more crazy as he craved the bunny.

"Nick?" A voice said behind him. He knew that voice! "W-what are you doing…?" Without a second thought, Nick pranced on top of the grey bunny, he needed more of her scent! More than a dried stained bandana could do. "What are y-!" Judy was cut off as Nick bit into her throat. Blood stained his teeth, and the thick liquid was now gushing into his mouth. This was 100 times better! "Blood! Blood! Blood!" Judy screamed dramatically and made the same body movements as she did when she was a kit in a play. But, this was no act. Nick let go to see her beautiful face. Blood was now squirting everywhere including getting into his right eye. It stung in pain, but he didn't care. The more pain the BETTER! "ANNNNNND…. Death." With that, Judy went limp. She died. Nick looked at her corpse, all he could think was her smell!

Nick then ripped Judy apart! Using both his claws and teeth! Bloody and soaked. He needed her scent on him! ALL OF IT! Once she was nothing more than a pile of mush, he started to rub in it all. Like dogs rubbing their bodies in grass, when they smell poop or something else that smelled really gross. Moaning, twitching and all. He barked and yipped as his body wiggled on the floor under him. Soon the whole room? Yes. Room, he realized was getting filled with the red liquid. But he wasn't afraid. It just made him go crazier! Soon he was completely under all the blood, as it quickly filled the entire room. "AHHHHHH! SWIGGITY SWOOTY, I'M JUDY!" He yelled on the top of his lungs. But really it was more like gurgles. There was no need for air. Only Judy's BLOOD. He had done it. He smelled like Judy. No. he was Judy!

* * *

Bogo looked at the fox thrashing and making savage animal noises. It was a sad sight to see. After arriving to hear Bellweather's confession, the police was about to help Nick and Judy out of the pit, when all hell broke loose. The blue ball of night howlers that the fox was holding somehow broke open. No one really knew how it happened, but what they saw would haunt them for the rest of their lives. Nick arched his back forward, cradling his stomach. Bogo could see something blue dripping off his paws. The fox wheezing in pain, and deep threatening growls were vibrating off of him. Bogo looked in horror knowing what would happen next. "Hopps! Mo-" but it was too late. The fox latched onto Judy and quickly aimed for the throat. She died instantly (thank god); Nick then shook her making a gruesome mess. It was too late. What was worse was that he also was eating her.

Bogo could see tears dripping off of Nick's face. He was conscious of what was happening yet he had no control. After ordering to put an end to all this, many tranquilizer darts were fired on him. Leaving the poor fox surrounded, laying in the mess he made. It was sick. Bellweather then started laughing, their plan had backfired. "Get her out of here!" Bogo demanded.

They brought Nick into custody and made the antidote, to reverse all the savage animals back to their normal state. Unfortunately, they all had memories of when they were taken under. Including Nick. He couldn't cope with what he done! One of the only mammals that really trusted him, was dead. And it was all his fault. Every night he would relive the horrible incident. Over and over. The nurses would always rush in so see the poor fox thrashing around the bed, making animal noises, and would growl "no!". Once they woke him up, he would sob, in guilt and his own fear.

While all the other mammals were able to go home, and could live their lives as if nothing happened, the same could not be said about Nick. every day he would get worst and worst, bit by bit, breaking away from reality.

"How is he today?" Bogo sighed, turning away from the fox, who was in one of the hospitals rooms with a big two-way mirror. He looked at the mongoose doctor.

"Not so good. As always. I've never seen an animal act this way... "

"Like…" Bogo hinting him to explain more.

"Like a savage. I mean, yes, I've seen the ones before but that was because they were poisoned. This… this is all natural." the doctor saw the fox twisting his whole body around on the floor. Nick couldn't deal with knowing what he had done, so his mind was making him forget. The only problem with that was that he completely was losing not only his sanity but also all touch of reality as well.

"Will he ever get better?" Bogo closed his eyes not wanting to see anymore. This fox was a hero; he didn't deserve this.

"I-I'm not to sure… not from what I am witnessing right now. What he has gone through, there is no telling…" the mongoose went on. But Bogo stopped listening. It was too hard on him 'I wonder what he is seeing?' a thought popped into the water buffalo's head, but he shuddered not even wanting to know.

* * *

 **Hahahahaha! Ok, ok, just to clarify. I wrote this as a prank fic for James. But then he made his own version, and TRUST me, his is actually normal, and as fluffy as this theme can be. It is also quite funny. So please go and check his out!**


End file.
